Original Mate
by weregirl21
Summary: Seventeen year old, Mary Gilbert was supposed to kill the original hybrid with one of the last remaining white oak stakes and the help of Esther Mikaelson. If she does this, all of the vampires on Earth cease to exist and she will be reunited with her parents again. But what Mary doesn't know is that she shares a unique and sacred bond with each of the original vampire brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Hey, guys! Thanks for checking out my story. You probably already know that I do not own TVD (shocker, I know). This story is based on season three of the vampire diaries, but I have put my own spin on it. This chapter is based off of TVD episode** _ **Dangerous Liaisons.**_ **I hope you like it and feel free to favorite and follow my story and comment on it to tell me what you think. :)**

I received an invitation to the Mikaelson ball that the original vampires were hosting, but it wasn't because I was a Gilbert or Elena's little sister. Sure, I was related to the doppelganger but that had nothing to do with it.

I had one of the last white oak stakes hidden carefully under my maroon colored dress. Esther Mikaelson wanted me to use it to kill her son, Klaus after she links him and his siblings together with a potion.

I knew why she wanted her children dead, but I was a little confused about why she would want _me_ to do it. I was your average teenage girl, human, and weak compared to the original vampires.

Which was why my palms started to sweat as I entered the large Mikaelson mansion. It was very nice and modern; a lot of work had been put into the architecture and design. After all, Niklaus had to make it a home fit for an original and his hybrids. I tried to think about this and not the fact that there was a white oak stake poking into my backside but otherwise out of sight.

If Niklaus found out about this, I was one dead teenage girl. Esther reassured me that Niklaus would not hurt me, and I believed her because after all, if Klaus caught me, he would find out about his mother's plan and kill both her and I.

No, Esther would make sure that we would both end up okay. In exchange if everything went successfully and the originals were dead by tonight, then Esther would bring back Jeremy, Elena, and I's parents. Also, Elena's blood would no long be used to sire any more hybrids, and we could start to live a normal life again.

"Mary, are you alright?" Caroline Forbes asked me. She was standing behind me wearing a beautiful blue dress and jewelry that the hybrid had given her. Everybody knew that Klaus had a thing for the blond vamp.

I frowned. If my plan was successful, then Caroline would die tonight since every vampire was linked to one of the originals. I didn't want Caroline to die; when she used to hang out with Elena when we were younger, she didn't treat me like a little kid even though I was younger than them. Unlike the others, she didn't shoo me away. She used to braid my hair and ask me about any cute boys I liked and how I was doing in school.

But if I had to choose between her and the greater good...

"I'm fine," I lied as I straightened out the front of my long dress.

Two guys from inside wearing formal suits held open the doors for us as they ushered us inside. Already, there were people gathered around in the large room that had been cleared out for guests.

I could see people making polite conversation as they drank expensive champagne. There was music playing in the background, but nobody was really dancing to it yet. It sounded like some kind of classical music from another century.

"Wow," Caroline and I said at the same time as we took in the large area, high ceilings, and grand wooden staircase. My house was nice since my dad was a doctor before he died, but it was nothing like this. The Mikaelsons had a lot of money.

I could see Damon and Stefan hanging out with Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood and some of the others. The Salvatores didn't know it yet, but Elena would be coming to this event against their wishes. Even though I didn't like the sound of it, Esther needed the doppelganger's blood to link the originals.

As Caroline and I continued making our way inside of the room, a man looked around the room until his eyes landed on me. Something in his eyes softened as he made his way towards me. I was taken away both by his handsome looks and odd behavior. He was tall and on the leaner side with mischievous brown eyes that pinned me to the spot and messy light brown hair that I couldn't help but imagine running my hands through.

I usually didn't find strangers that attractive.

"Hello, love," he said now standing right in front of me. Something in his eyes twinkled as he sized me up, seeming to like what he saw. I wasn't Elena Gilbert who could make two guys love her all at once, but I wasn't ugly.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," he said smiling. "I'm Kol Mikaelson."

He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly, making me feel sparks. My heart pounded hard in my chest as I comprehended his words. He was one of the original vampires that I would be trying to kill tonight.

I opened my mouth, knowing that I should say something right now if only to relieve the awkward tension but nothing came out. My mouth stayed open as my mind went blank. What if he found out about the white oak stake under my dress?

Kol chuckled, looking amused. "You don't have to worry, love, I don't bite," he promised.

"You say that now, but I've heard differently," I finally managed to say. I figured that if I made talked to him nicely, he would go away. Why was he talking to me in the first place?

Kol laughed, loudly, disrupting others around us in the process. "For a moment there, I thought that you were speechless in my presence," he joked.

"I was not," I defended myself even though deep down, I knew that he was right.

"I hope it wasn't because you are afraid of me." Kol frowned. I didn't have time to wonder why he seemed upset at me fearing him. I must be reading him the wrong way. He probably takes pleasure in me being scared. I've heard rumors about him being just as evil and violent as his brother, Klaus.

I scanned the room to see where some of the others were.

Caroline had found Klaus, and they were dancing together. Even though I had not met any of the originals before, I knew that he was Klaus because his mother had showed me a picture of him so that I would know who to kill. He had curly dirty blond hair and stunning blue green eyes that held a strong intensity behind them, indicating that he was strong and had seen a lot during his time on Earth.

He looked just as handsome in a black and white suit as his brother did, and he seemed to be in a deep conversation with Caroline as he spun her around. I averted my gaze before he noticed me.

My hands shook a little, but it was only natural to be nervous in situation like this.

"Who were you looking at?" Kol asked me.

"Nobody," I shrugged my shoulders.

He looked at me for a moment as if he didn't believe me but otherwise let it go.

For the first time, Stefan and Damon noticed me with Kol. They were like two overprotective brothers. They both loved my sister which was why they felt like they needed to watch out for me.

They started to storm over to Kol and I before they were interrupted by the front doors opening and Elena making her grand entrance. She wore a beautiful, black gown and her hair was twisted elegantly to one side.

They both stopped moving when they saw her. It was clear that Elena took their breath away. But I couldn't help noticing Stefan's slight disapproval and Damon's anger. They both didn't want her coming here since they deemed it unsafe.

" I'm sorry, but we have been dancing this whole time, and I have yet to learn your name," Kol said, drawing my attention back to him.

"Mary Gilbert," I said, watching his face carefully. What would he think about me being related to Elena?

Kol laughed loudly. "Of course you are related to the doppelganger," he said, shaking his head.

Before I could ask him what he meant by that, a loud voice interrupted our chatter.

"If everybody could gather around please," a male voice said from the staircase.

Kol sighed. "That's my cue to leave, love, but I'll be back soon."

Then he disappeared. I turned around following his movements. He made his way over to where a girl with blond hair, Klaus, and two other unfamiliar men stood on the grand staircase. If I had to guess, I was starring at the original siblings, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, and Elijah. I knew which one was Kol, the original hybrid, and Rebekah, but I couldn't tell whether or not the vampire who was starting to make a toast was Elijah or Finn.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us," the one with trustworthy brown eyes and a friendly smile said. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourself a partner and join us in the ballroom."

By now, Esther had already made her way to her children's side. Her hair was a few shades darker than her daughter's, but lighter than Klaus' and it was styled perfectly. She was wearing an elegant black dress and heels. The original witch gave Elena a long look. It was sad how she was conspiring behind her kid's back to have them all killed, but I would do anything to have my parents back in my life again and alive. Ever since they died, our family had been broken, and I didn't see that changing anytime soon unless I did something about it.

I followed the crowd into the ballroom. Music started to play and everybody began to dance. Before Kol could make his way over to me again, Stefan found me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

I nodded and we began to sway back and forth. It was kind of weird dancing with my sister's sort of kind of boyfriend. He hadn't been the same since he left with Klaus and turned off his humanity switch. I wondered if he would ever be the same chivalrous gentlemen again. I hoped so; there weren't a lot of noble men like Stefan Salvatore out there.

"I thought that I should steal this dance with you before you have to suffer through another one with an original," Stefan explained.

"That was very kind of you," I replied.

Stefan's neutral expression didn't change. He wanted everybody to believe that he didn't care even though it was very obvious that he did.

"You know, you shouldn't beat yourself up over what you did," I said, referring to the fact that he murdered lots of innocent people because of Klaus and his compulsion. "You did it to save your brother."

In return for Stefan's loyalty, Klaus had given his blood to Damon to cure his werewolf bite. Talk about sacrificing for the people that you love. Stefan and I weren't that different.

If I didn't know any better, Stefan was fighting back tears.

Before he could say anything, the particular dance that we were doing required us to switch partners. Stefan now danced with Elena and me with Matt Donovan who had been Rebekah's date. He was nice enough, but we didn't have a lot to say to each other.

"May I step in?" the same man who had made the toast earlier on the staircase interrupted Matt and I as Elena made her way outside to talk to Stefan. She probably needed his help to convince Damon to let her speak to Esther.

"Uh, sure," Matt said slowly before walking away to find somebody else to hang out with.

Then I was dancing with another original vampire who I had yet to get to know.

"I don't believe that we have formally met before," he said with a charismatic smile on his face. Like Kol, he had some sort of similar European accent. "I'm Elijah."

"Mary," I introduced myself. "I'm Elena's younger sister."

"That would explain the resemblance," Elijah commented. "I hope that you have been enjoying the party so far," he added.

"Its been very nice," I answered.

"If there's anything that you need, please let me know," he said as everybody around us switched partners again.

"I do hope to see you around again sometime soon, Mary," Elijah said before walking away.

Honestly, I couldn't understand the original brothers interest in me. First, Kol had approached me and then Elijah. Did they mingle with all of their guests or did they somehow figure out their mother's plan and were now toying with me?

Once everybody was invited back into the main room and Esther had handed out the champagne spiked with her concoction that would bind the original vampires together, I knew that it was soon time for me to kill Klaus Mikaelson.

I was supposed to sneak up behind him and literally stab him in the back before he caught my scent. That meant that I would have to be quick, and I couldn't miss his heart. Esther would temporarily immobilize him with a spell while I did this, but somehow that didn't help me feel any less nervous.

I waited until Klaus left the room and headed down a long hallway before I shared a look with Esther. She nodded; she would be right behind me as soon as she could. I began to trail behind Klaus, making sure that nobody could see what I was doing. If anybody asked, I would say that I was looking for the bathroom.

I followed Klaus into what appeared to be a kitchen. My adrenaline was pumping by now as he opened up the fridge and dug around until he found a blood bag. "If it weren't for mother, I would be sinking my teeth into somebody's jugular by now," Klaus said. "I can hear your heartbeat you know."

I had already pulled the white oak stake out from under my dress and had it pointed at him.

Before I could process his words, he was growling viciously and zoomed over to where I was standing and slammed me against a bare wall. "What were you planning to do with that white oak stake?" he said, eyeing it in my hand.

I knew that I would be dead if it weren't for what happened next. Maybe Esther was banking on what would happen next, nobody will ever know, but it didn't turn out the way that she wanted. All I know was that for once in my life, I had been saved by a miracle.

Klaus squeezed my hand tightly until I dropped the stake and it hit the floor. I didn't realize until he met my eyes that I had been crying, how pathetic. Why did Esther think that this would work again?

He blinked as he looked into my grey eyes. His angry expression softened into one of regret until he was muttering something that I couldn't hear under his breath as he took a step away from me then stopped moving. While he was doing this, he looked at me in awe like I was his sole reason for existence. It was similar to the way Kol and Elijah had been looking at me, but I had only now realized it.

"After all these years..." Klaus slowly said. "Its you...you are _actually_ real...my _mate..._ "

He was in a state of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. What was a mate, and what did it have to do with this situation?

He took a step towards me and I shrieked as I shrank again the wall, thinking that he was going to try to hurt me after what I tried to do. "Please, don't hurt me!" I yelled as loud as I could, my voice sounding hoarse because of my tears.

A look of pain crossed Klaus' face as he sank onto his knees in front of me.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. I would _never_ hurt you."

I could tell by the genuine look on his face that he meant it. _But why?_ Only minutes ago, I tried to kill him and his family before he attempted to stop me. What changed?

Before I could say anything else, Esther raced into the room. Klaus stood up onto his feet as his mother approached. She looked like she was in a hurry because she only had a few minutes to do this before her children grew suspicious.

"Do it now, Mary!" Esther exclaimed before chanting something under her breath. Klaus sank to his knees in pain as he clutched his head tightly. I took a step towards him before I hesitated. I didn't like seeing him in pain.

"Mary, hurry," Esther urged me as she clenched her jaw. "I can't keep him down for that much longer."

Klaus looked at me as I picked up the white oak stake off the floor and weighed it in my hands. He was still cowering in pain but something in his face changed. He gazed at me in a state of utter disbelief and betrayal.

I started to make my way towards him again with the stake as I pictured my mom and dad's faces. My dad's family were hunters. He would understand why I had to do this, and we could all be a family once more.

Before I could go through with the plan, Klaus stood up, straightening up his torso as he continued to shake a little but otherwise fight off the pain. He ran at vampire speed towards his mother and snapped her neck in a lightening fast motion.

Uh oh.

He took a few deep breaths before turning around to face me which gave me more time to process a couple of things. One, Esther Mikaelson was dead again, and two, I would be next.

"What should I do with you?"

 **What do you think is going to happen next? Did you like it? Why or why not? Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Enjoy! I have loved all of the positive feedback so far._

"What am I going to do with you?" Klaus asked with his back turned away from me. The last remaining white oak stake was still in my hands, _my hands that were now trembling._

Without Esther's help and magic, I couldn't kill the immortal hybrid. And then it dawned on me for the first time: without Esther, I wouldn't be able to see my parents again. There wasn't another witch out there, besides Esther that was able to bend the lines between life and death.

My eyes welled up with tears. _I would never be able to see my parents again._ At the time, I couldn't really comprehend what loosing them meant exactly. But they had been gone for a while now and since then, Elena, Jeremy, and I had been sucked into the supernatural world and because of this, we find ourselves caught up in all kinds of impossible situations.

But it hadn't been like that when Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were alive. With them, our lives had been normal and we had been one big happy family. Instead of worrying about crazy sacrifices and wolves turning on a full moon, the most we found ourselves concerned about was crazy crushes on boys and the school dance. And every night, we went to bed feeling loved and secure.

Now, it was all different, and it always would be; I would never be content again in this crazy world of mine.

"Please, don't cry," Klaus took a step towards me. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he had a concerned look on his face, but since I do know that Klaus doesn't care about anybody but himself, I knew that I must be seeing things.

I took a step back, and pointed the stake at him once again. Even though this was a fight that I would never win on my own now that Esther lied dead on the floor, I had to at least die trying to protect myself.

"Stay back!" I shouted. "Don't come any closer."

For a moment, Klaus was quiet as if he was in a state of shock. Then a little while later, he tilted his head back and laughed loudly, making the hair on my arms stand on end. Finally, he recovered.

He took a few steps towards me until I found myself pressed up against the wall again. "You dare threaten, me?" Klaus said in a low yet deadly tone as he let off a wolf like growl.

I gulped.

Sometimes, I have to admit that I don't always have the greatest ideas.

Like taking down an undefeatable, immortal hybrid for example.

"You dare threaten me, an original!" Klaus hollered in my face. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I didn't let them. He deliberately grabbed my jaw as his eyes locked with my own.

"I am the immortal hybrid. I can not be killed," he said louder now as he snatched the stake out of my hands and flung it across the room.

He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something, but I was too scared to make a noise. A few seconds later, he bared his teeth at me with his fangs exposed as he gripped my jaw tighter in his hands. His eyes were now a strange gold color as black veins appeared around his eyes. My whole body began to rattle as tears streamed down my face in thick droplets; I was on the verge of a mental breakdown if I survived this which seemed unlikely at the moment.

He tilted my head back and ran his scissor like teeth along my jugular without breaking the skin before leaning back a little. I could still feel his warm breath on my neck. "If you were anybody else, I would have ripped your throat out or worse," he said, softer now.

I began to sob loudly as he let go of me and took a few steps back. It was like I finally realized that I almost died.

"What is going on in here?" a familiar male voice called out.

Through my tears, I made out Elijah, who I had spoken to at the dinner party earlier, make his way in to the room. He took in the situation around him, and to say he looked _furious_ was an understatement of the century.

My mother had always told me that you could learn a lot about somebody when you first meet them. Elijah seemed very polite and formal as he welcomed everybody into his family's home. He wore his suit naturally as if it were a second skin, and his eyes struck me as very kind and intuitive.

But as he took in my tears/fearful state, his mother lying dead on the floor, and then Klaus' very obvious anger, something inside of him _flipped_ as he gave into his rage. He roared as he practically charged towards his younger brother, unafraid.

I just stood there confused as I wondered what in the world was going on.

First, I tried to kill Klaus with the help of the original witch, but when that ultimately failed, he decided to taunt me. Right when I thought that he was going to kill me, he took a step back as if he never planned to in the beginning.

Then his brother entered the room and attacks his brother.

Maybe he was just mad about finding out that Klaus killed his mother. After he was done fighting Klaus, he would probably help him hunt me down and torture me for what I tried to do.

As I watched them continue to fight and throw punches, I decided that now was as good a time as any to make my escape. They would probably find me later, but I still had to try to survive.

The sounds of snarling and growling followed me a little ways as I left. I knew that I would never forget this night. Esther was so confident that she could get rid of the abomination that she had created, but boy was she wrong.

And now she was going to drag us down with her if I couldn't do anything about it.

I wandered around a bit before I was able to find Elena. She appeared to be ready to go as she followed a group of people out of the Mikaelson mansion. I guess the party was officially over.

"Hey, Elena wait up!" I called after her.

I had gotten a ride with Caroline, but I was too tired to try to find her, and all I wanted to do right now was go home, curl up in my bed, and squeeze my eyes shut until sleep overwhelms me.

Right as she was turning around to acknowledge me, Klaus zapped in front of me, stopping me from moving forward. He had an irritated look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Now, where do you think you are going, love?" he said, his European accent thicker than usual.

"Um...I'm just going-" I said, unable to finish that sentence as I felt myself at a loss for words. If he wasn't going to kill me, I wanted to put as much distance between us as possible.

"I'm afraid that you are not going anywhere," Klaus said, shaking his head as he answered for me.

I opened my mouth, preparing to plea for my life when Elena practically stomped as she made her way over to us. "Klaus, what is your problem?" she said with a lot of attitude evident in her tone. I wished that I could stand up to people like she could. "Get out of our way so that we can get home."

Klaus smiled wider without taking his eyes off of me. "You are free to go Elena, but I am afraid that I have to keep your sister here," he said with a haughty look on his face. "Its for her own good."

Elena glared daggers at the back of his head as Finn entered the room.

"I don't know what your deal with my sister is, but you can't kidnap her and keep her here against her will," Elena said in a threatening voice. Klaus opened his mouth to make another remark when Finn interrupted him.

"What is the meaning of this, Niklaus?" he said looking back and forth between Klaus and I with a worrisome expression on his face. "Why do you wish to spoil this great evening?"

"Why don't you tell him, love?" Klaus said to me.

I was going to say something this time unlike before when words escaped me, but suddenly I felt myself growing warmer as the room started to spin. The last thing I heard were various voices calling out my name as I hit the floor and passed out.

When I woke up, I was aware that I was lying down in a very comfortable bed that didn't belong to me. Under my head, were soft yet firm pillows and smooth, satin covers were pulled up to my shoulders. I opened my eyes, shrinking away from the bright sunlight. Last night seemed like a dream. I could recall dancing along to classical music and the sound of a monster growling. I couldn't tell if those memories were real or not.

I took in the room around me. It was fairly large with various styles of paintings mounted on the walls. The queen sized bed was located in the center of the room and to my right was a nightstand with a large lamp on top. A white comforter kept me warm and the wooden floors looked solid and old.

"Well, it looks like you are awake," a high pitched female voice called out.

I whipped my head around to the corner of the room where Rebekah Mikaelson sat in an old rocking chair, flipping through a magazine. Her blond hair looked just as good as it did last night, but instead of wearing a dress, she was wearing designer jeans, a pretty blouse, and stylish boots.

Suddenly, the nights events came flooding back to me. I gasped, having a hard time believing that any of it actually happened. Was I out of my mind to go up against somebody like Klaus?

"My brothers are going crazy outside your bedroom," Rebekah continued as she turned the page in her magazine. "Niklaus wants to barge in here and interrogate you for hours as he continues to wonder whether or not he should apologize and shower you with gifts because of his poor behavior. Elijah, on the other hand, is fighting him tooth and nail to make sure that he doesn't come in here so that you can get some much needed rest as you face the long life that you have ahead of you. I really do pity you because it will be a long, hard life indeed with this family. Anyway, Kol is waiting for Elijah and Klaus to grow distracted so that he can slip in here, and Finn is keeping a good eye on him because like Elijah he wants you to sleep."

After her long rant, Rebekah sat aside her magazine and gave me a calculating look. "What have you done to my brothers, little Gilbert?" she asked.

"Mary," I corrected her. "My name is Mary."

Rebekah patted her legs as she stood up. "Well, Mary, welcome to the family," she said with a not so genuine smile.

"Can I go home now?" I asked, beyond confused about what I was still doing here.

"Now, you are going to have to bring that one up with Klaus," Rebekah said with a wink as she walked away. She stopped after taking a few steps and turned around to look at me.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, are you coming or not?" she asked.

I slowly got out of bed, wearing the same dress that I had on the night before as Rebekah waited patiently for me. My shoes were missing, but I figured that was the least of my problems right now.

Once I was ready, I followed Rebekah out of the room to see what awaited me.

 _So what did you think about this chapter? Why did Klaus act the way he did towards Mary?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _ **Author's Note- I know that its been a while, but I hope that you like this chapter. Review it to let me know what you think. And I unfortunately do not have the privilege of owning tvd or the originals.**_

Oh my God, Klaus is going to kill me, I thought as I followed Rebekah downstairs. Right now I should be reconciling with my long dead parents, but alas the original witch was dead and the hybrid still lived. Maybe it was silly to think that I could complete such a task. But then again, why had the thousand year old witch chosen _me_ to do it if she didn't think that I could?

Rebekah paused halfway down the extravagant wooden staircase. Keyword **extravagant** since it twisted around and was practically a mile long. She turned her head, looking up at me with a frown on her face.

"What's taking you so long?" she said with a knowing smirk on her face. "You would think that you were walking to your death or something like that."

I ignored her lame joke and instead asked, "Where is my sister? Surely, she wouldn't leave me here."

Rebekah resumed walking with a little pep in her step. "The doppelganger didn't leave you here with a house full of original vampires willingly," she said. "Elijah politely escorted her out before Klaus could lose his temper."

Well, I was glad that my sister was at home safe and sound for now even if I couldn't help but feel more alone than ever.

Rebekah slowed down as we approached what appeared to be a study. There were French style doors and floor to ceiling built in shelves with some new books on it, but judging on how most of the covers had faded titles or were worn out looking, they contained older works. A dark round wooden table stood on top of a very expensive looking rug and there was even a large chandelier. The Mikaelsons had a lot of money, that was for sure. Speaking of the devil, Klaus and Elijah sat on a couple of black, leather chairs around the table. They were both reading which was kind of odd. I guess original vampires appreciate good literature?

They both looked up as we approached. And I had to admit there was something about these bloodsuckers that took my breath away. When I was around them, my heartbeat faster, and I was more aware of everything going on around me.

Klaus smirked at me with an intense yet unreadable look in his eyes. If I had to guess, this was harder for them than he was pretending it to be. But why? His mother was dead, so there was no chance that I would be able to kill him now.

"Good morning, Mary," Klaus said a little too cheerily. Everything he said was in a teasing manner. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um..I-I," I said stuttering while Rebekah chuckled.

That's when Kol decided to make his presence known, walking in a confident yet slightly cocky manner into the room. He smirked, raising his eyebrows at his sister. "Seems like our little sister is still wearing her party dress from last night," he mused. "Which means that somebody was out all night. Who was the lucky guy?"

Rebekah scowled, practically snarling as she took one of her high heels off and flung it at Kol. He dodged, the shoe barely missing his face. Really, it was all very funny, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Rebekah whipped her head around to glower at me. Immediately, I lost the grin and coughed. "Were you saying something, little Gilbert?" she said, menacingly. "I didn't think so. I wouldn't want to rip that pretty head of yours off your shoulders."

Both Kol and Elijah growled at their sister, their chests rumbling. Elijah ran so fast towards his sister that he looked like a blur as he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. I didn't expect that from the _honorable_ brother. What were they upset about? Why did they care that she was threatening me, the girl who tried to kill their brother?

Even Klaus looked upset. A dark look had crossed his face and his hands were clenched into fists. These men were so confusing.

"Don't ever threaten her again," Elijah said, and I was surprised that he wasn't shouting even though his anger was very apparent. However, his tone was dark, calm, and full of promise. He wouldn't tolerate this kind of behavior from his sister again. "Do I make myself clear?"

Rebekah looked down at her brother with a mix of both shock and sadness in her eyes. But she was still able to choke out, "I understand."

I stood frozen in place, shocked at what I was witnessing. Wasn't Elijah overreacting a little bit? His sister wasn't an angel, and I'm sure that's not the first time she has threatened somebody or spoken any ill will. And why did ancient vampires always have anger issues that causes them to get violent and lash out?

Elijah let go of Rebekah and took a step back. A moment later, she disappeared and Elijah let off a long sigh. "I'm sorry about what my sister said earlier. I will never let her hurt you," he said.

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me.

We locked eyes for a moment and I nodded. I don't know what transpired between us in that moment, but it felt very invasive. The way Elijah looked at me...it was like he could really see me for who I was, and he didn't look away in disappointment or fear.

That was when Finn entered the room, interrupting Elijah and I's moment. The eldest brother coughed, drawing our attention to him. He gazed over at me, addressing me first. The way he starred at me made me uncomfortable as if I were the most important person standing in the room.

"I just came back from disposing of Esther's body," Finn said in a matter-of-fact-tone which was kind of surprising since he was talking about his mother. "She won't ever be able to manipulate anybody ever again."

So that's what Finn thought that Esther had done. He thought that she had manipulated me into helping her kill Klaus. I guess I could see it from his perspective; although, I saw it as more of a shady business transaction to be honest.

"If you help me right the wrongs that I started, I will help heal the pain you have felt ever since you lost your parents," Esther Mikaelson had said as she approached me on the soccer field during gym class a few weeks ago. It was kind of odd how none of my other classmates noticed the attractive blonde in her forties wearing a black pencil skirt and a designer brand white shirt talking to me, but looking back at it now, she had probably used some kind of cloaking spell.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily. "And how the hell do you know about my parents?"

I took two large steps back until she raised her hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"There's no need to be afraid. I will tell you everything you need to know," she had said. "I am the original witch, Esther Mikaelson, and I need your help to end an abomination that I created a thousand years ago."

I snorted. "You are crazy," I said. "I don't even know what you are talking about, and why would I help you anyways?"

I wondered if Elena knew anything about this. How was Klaus's mother still alive or did she come back to life? And what abomination was she referring to?

"How can you help me?" Esther chuckled. "Mary, you are the key to everything. Klaus will never see it coming. You will be the perfect distraction that I will need in order to kill my son. And in return, I'll bring Miranda and Grayson Gilbert back from the dead."

I blinked a few times, returning from the flashback.

"So now you are perfectly fine without mother even though until now you had been conspiring with her to kill us all!" Kol said as he stormed towards Finn.

"Kol, could you please keep your temper in check," Elijah said before his youngest brother could pick a fight with his oldest. "I think that Mary has been through enough already. She's deserves a break."

"But I haven't even asked her all of my questions yet, and I have a lot," Klaus said, looking at me the way a predator eyes their prey.

"It'll have to wait until she's had breakfast," Elijah said as he held out a hand and beckoned me forward. "Come on, Mary. I want you to eat something before you pass out on us again."


End file.
